Cooperlover's storys
' let_me_at_her_request_by_blackcoat909-d2xqv2x.png|Let me at her!|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2xqv2x kvk 2.png|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2xpedr kvk 3.png|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2xpe7n kvk 4.png|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2xcxdt kvk 5.png|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2x9lkx kvk 6.jpg|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2wnvaz kvk 7.png|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2ue34i kvk 8.png|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2ue2yc kvk 9.png|link=http://blackcoat909.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2ue2qq Episode 1' Kid vs Dogg~ Coop learns he has a new neighbour Ashley, who shares the same problem, only Ashely vs her sister alien dog named Dogg with two gs. *ending!* (Ashley and Coop become new friends while Dogg accendently gets caught on a rocket and blast off to his own planet now wanting revenge on the two) Note to Self~ Dennis has become jealous of how much time Coop is spending with Ashley. Dennis then learns he can write a letter about how much he hates Ashley and to not send it that way he can let out his feelings and Ashley doesn't get hurt. Kat finds out the only way to get rid of Coop is by getting his friends out of the way, so Kat sent the letter to Ashley and soon Dennis and Ashley are fighting can they work it out to help their best friend Coop, from Kat? *ending!* (Ashley and Dennis become friends and go save Coop from the evil claws of Kat) Episode 2 New Girl popular~ After the summer has ended it is Ashley first day at her new school. She is surprised to learn Coop and Dennis aren't popular. After Ashely first day she had become very popular. Will Ashley learn friendship is better then popularity. She then gets kat to help her embarrass herself. Coop thinking its one of Kat's evil plans he trys to foil it. *ending* (Coop foils Kat plans and embarsses himself, Ashley tells everyone to stop and gives a big speech about how Coop is just trying to save the human race from the alien Kat and everybody begins to laugh and now Ashley has be demoted to cat boy's "girlfriend") Kat has rabies!~''' Millie, and Burt, have been noticing Kat is more aggressive then they thought and Coop tricks them into thinking that Kat has rabies and that they should get rid of him. *ending* (Kat proves to Millie and burt that he does not have rabies by acting nice) '''Episode 3 Kat see Coop do~ After a hit in the head Coop loses his memory. Kat now see the opportunity to make Coop into his servant. But Dennis and Ashley plan to save their friend no matter what it takes. *ending* (Dennis and Ashley hit Coop over the head and his memory is restored) Mother hen~ After Coop almost being killed by one of Kat's machine, Ashley realizes that Coop must be more careful. She soon over protects Coop, while Kat is making another plan to get his machine to work. Dennis is trying to convince Ashley that Coop will be alright as long as he has them at his side. *ending* (Ashley learns that Coop will be fine when her own father becomes a "mother hen") Episode 4 Dad war!~''' The annual Father Son fishing derby again! Charlie disguises Ashley as a boy so they will let her in. Charlie meets up with Henry, Dennis's dad and Burt and they all have different techniques of showing their kids how to fish. *ending* (Charlie soon becomes enemies/friends with Burt and Henry.) '''Unanniversary~ Millie is hosting a party in honored of the day she found Kat. Coop hates this day because it was the day he found Kat. That night Coop wishes on a star that he could go back in time to stop them from finding Kat. Coop's wish came true and he finds that his life is completely different! *ending* (Coop finds out his life is worse without Kat around -Millie had gotton a normal cat -Dennis is not his friend -Ashley teams up with Kat So Coop unwishes his wish) Episode 5 Kat's girlfriend~ Hailey and Millie are trying to find a new pet for Hailey.They found a female cat the looks like Kat it is Kat's Girlfriend! Hailey names her Eleanor. Kat is always over at Ashley's house and Kat and Eleanor are making Ashley life worse while Coop is having the time of his life without kat around all the time. *ending* (Coop realizes its unfair and decides to go help Ashley) Ms.Bootsville~ The Bootsville Beauty pageants is on and the winner wins 1000 dollars. Coop enters Ashley without permission so that he can use the money to buy a new skateboard and send kat far away. Millie, Phoebe and Hailey also enter and the heat sets in as the girls will do anything to win. *ending* (The other girl "Sara" won and gave the 1000 dollars to charty. Milli, Phoebe, Hailey and Ashley all feel bad and said sorry to one another but Ashley and Phoebe still hate eachother because they both have crushes on Coop) Episode 6 Scardy Cat(halloween special)~ Kat becomes worried as everyone found out that he was an Alien! He then tricks everyone that he was just a kid in a costume or Coop in a costume. *ending* (It was all a dream for Kat) Episode 7 Mr.Kat's just a cat~ Millie has found out the truth about Kat but only she is keeping it to herself. She is now helping Kat keep his secret. Only Kat doesn't want Millie to know the truth. *ending* (turns out Millie knew along that Kat was an Alien but Kat still earased her memory, now she truley believes 'Mr.Kat is just a Kat') Lost Chicken~ Lorne and Harly are very depressed after Cacciatore had ran away. *ending* (Coop, Dennis and Ashley realize its boring when Lorne and Harly are depressed and are happy when Cacciatore comes back home) Episode 8 Weapon of mass destruction~ Coop has found out Kat's true weakness, now Kat has to find out Coop's weakness to make it even. *ending* (Coop and Kat make a complete fool of themselves infront of their crushes and they both promise toi never speak of it again) Dance off~ Phoebe and Coop enter a dance contest going against Ashley and Dennis. The winner wins a movie tickets to the new Captain Blastroid movie. *ending* (Ashley and Dennis win 4 tickets and share them with Coop and Phoebe) Episode 9 Lucky pants~ Coop got new pants that bring him luck, now Kat has to get rid of them to bring Coop bad luck again *ending* (Coop learns it wasn't the pants that brought him luck after he foils Kat evil plans) Pusy cat~ The Burtonburger family goes to the park, Coop makes it look as if Kat is weak infront of everyone. *ending* (Kat shows everyone who is the bigger person after he scared the whole town) Episode 10 Don't judge a book by its cover~ Coop has a book report due soon, Kat had made a ray gun that can trap Coop into the book but Kat accidentally traps himself and Coop inside the book. *ending* (Coop and Kat find a way out and Coop finishes his book report in time) Man in the Moon~ Kat made a rocket that could take him back home, Coop wants to avoid choirs and he hides in the rocket. Kat forgot to put in all the fuel and Coop and Kat are stuck on the moon! *ending* (Coop and Kat learn to work together while Kat makes more rocket fuel and get back to bootsville) Episode 11 ''' '''Translating Kat equals Friends~ Kat had made a machine to help him talk to Coop and tell him the reason why he is here on earth, but will Coop believe him? *ending* (Coop believes it was all a dream and Kat decides it is best if Coop didn't knew) Hi mom!~ Coop's mom comes for a visit with a big surprise, Coop's mom is having a baby. Coop is hoping for a boy while Millie is hoping for a girl. *ending* (turns out Coop's mom wasn't pregent and she believes it is for the best considering Coop keeps making a mess of the house and destroying the nieghbourhood) Episode 12 Come back Old lady munson!~ Old lady munson has had enough with Coop and Kat destroying her yard. She decides to move and all seems great but the new neighbour Betty, is much worse then old lady munson she hates Coop and loves Kat. Now Coop and his friends have to make Betty want to move but Kat is in the way. *ending* (Old lady munson comes to visit her old home and finds out Betty turned her yard to a dessert! and She kicks Betty out of the nieghbourghood and moves back) Who needs a new pet?~ Dennis feels left out and wants to show his father that he can be responsible. So he gets a new pet named Silver who is Kat's brother! *ending* (Silver is now helping Coop, Dennis and Ashley fight Kat and Eleanor) Episode 13 Operation save Coop~ Kat has finally won! and Coop is in danger on a deserted island. Now Dennis and Ashley run away to find Coop, only its harder then they thought. *ending* (Dennis and Ashley find Coop in time before he went insane on the island, and a search and rescue team came shortly after) Addicted~ The new Captain Blastroid game has finally come out, and Kat made the game into a mind control game. Now all the kids in Bootsville are under his commands. Now who will save Bootsville? *ending* (The parents save the kids by getting rid of the game and telling their kids to get some fresh air.) Episode 14 Brain-o-matic~ Coop and Kat switch brains. *ending* (Coop and Kat realize that they both have tough lives and switch their brains back) Happy Fathers Day!~ Coop wants to give his dad the best father days present, but Kat is ruining all his plans to help Millie give dad the best father's day ever. *ending* (Burt tells Millie and Coop that he doesn't want all these fashionable gifts, all he wants is his kids to be happy) Episode 15 Z'ero to Hero'~ Coop is tired of everyone not believing him about kat. So he decides to run away. Now the town is in big trouble, now Coop is the only one to save the town from an alien invasion! *ending* (Coop saves the day! And the town now respects Coop for awhile) Birthday Coop~ After Millie ruins Coop surprise birthday party, Burt makes it up to Coop by sending him to his cousins for the weekend, only surprised to see that Coop's cousin has the same problem with a cat and aliens. *ending* (Coop helps out his cousin who he had hated for a long time now, now Coop and his Cousin could never be closer) Episode 16 The MilkyWay ~ 'Kat gets a call from his father telling him to get back to his home planet, Kat had then made a rocket planning to leave but he can't bare to leave Millie. *'ending* (Kat refuses to leave planet earth for now, he does not want to leave Millie, Kat's father understands) Kat in the Hat~ Coop comes back with his magic act for an encore only this time it is Kat who is the magician. *'ending*' (Coop became jealous that everyone loved Kat's act so Coop traps Kat in the magic hat, soon Coop decided it was unfair and got him out) Episode 17 ''' '''Ashley in Wonderland~ Coop and his friends join the school play of Alice in Wonderland. Coop forces Ashley to play the part as Alice hoping Millie won't audition as Alice and get Kat into the play and ruin it. Ashley then finds herself chasing Kat on stage during the audition and falls down the "rabbit hole", now how will she get back to Bootsville? *'ending*' (Ashley wakes up on stage surrended by everyone who was in her dream. Ashley had slipped on water and hit her head hard) Evil Coop~ Kat had found a way to morph himself into Coop while Coop is away. *'ending*' (Coop comes back to find that the town is afriad of him. He then gets his revenge on Kat when he morph himself into Kat and get a few junkyard dogs to hate Kat.) Episode 18 ''' '''Happy Camping~ Coop, Dennis, Ashley, Millie and Haily join the Bootsville Camp. Millie and Haily had secretly brought their pets Eleanor, and Kat to the Camp. *'ending*' (Coop, Dennis, and Ashley had finally told the Camp counselor that their were pets at the camp and that they were making all the trouble) Let there be Peace on Earth~ Coop and Kat make a peace treaty on earth, now how long will it last when Kat sends Coop to Planet Catnip? *'ending*' (Coop and Kat begin to fight with space ships on Planet Catnip and destroy it. Now Coop and Kat are back on earth fighting harder) Episode 19 ''' '''Secret Santa(christmas special)~ Christmas time is among the Burtonburger family again! This time the whole town is having a huge Christmas party. At the Burtonburger house they decided to have secret santa's. Burt had gotton Henry, Henry had gotton Charlie and Charlie had gotton Burt. Haily and Millie had gotton eachother. Coop had gotton Ashley, Dennis had gotton Coop and Ashley had gotton Kat! *'ending*' (everyone had gotton their presents except for Coop, he still couldn't find the perfect gift for Ashley) Secret Santa part 2~ Ashley secretly followed kat around trying to figure out what he wanted. Coop has noidea what to give Ashley because she is a girl but she isn't a girly girl though so she wouldn't want dolls or anything. When Coop had found the perfect present, the night before Christmas, Christmas eve Kat ruins it. *'ending*' (Coop had then quickly made Ashley a Merry Christmas card, and told her what had happen, Ashley loved her present and told Coop that its the thought that counts) Episode 20 ''' '''Giant Friendship~ Kat has figured out a way to make himself grow bigger, Coop and Ashley are in a fight and will they both make up in time to save eachother from Giant Kat? *'ending*' (Ashley and Coop realize their fight was stupid and made up and saved eachother from Giant Kat and found the antidote) Love Position~ Kat had made a love position after Eleanor refused to go out with him. Ashley then accidentally drinks the position and falls in love with Kat! Can Coop find out the antidote in time before Ashley is in love with kat forever? *'ending*(Coop and Dennis had found the antidote, it was a banana. Ashley ate the banana and did remeber being in love with Kat. She then throw the banana peel at Kat who slipped on it)' Episode 22 ''' '''Dogg is back!~ Dogg has return to get revenge on Ashley and Coop for sending him back home. It has come to his attention that Hailey has a new pet! But Hailey still loves Dogg and surprise to see him back. Now Ashley is even more worried that with Eleanor and Dogg are around she has no chance can Coop and Dennis save her? *'ending*' (Ashley sets Dogg up in time for him to get captured by the dog catcher and is sent to the pound. Dogg builds a rocket and escapes from the pound and is back on his home planet) Goodie Goodie goes Bad~ Kat decided to try out his new invention on Eleanor because he realizes it only works on females and it turns Eleanor good?! He then thinks if he can turn Eleanor good then what would happen if he tryed it out on all the good girls (haily,Millie and Ashley!) and turn them into his evil minions. Now Coop and Dennis now have to fight with Haily, Millie and Ashley! *'ending*' (Eleanor helps out Coop and Dennis fight the evil girls and figures out the antidote, they try to convince Eleanor to stay good be she wanted to be evil with Kat) Episode 23 ''' '''The Sun, The Sea and The Kat?~ The burtonbuger faimly goes to the beach! Millie had decided to bring kat along. Coop decides to go into a boat with Dennis and Ashley while their fathers were fighting. Kat, Eleanor and Silver decide to sneak on while Millie and Haily build a sand castle. A storm rolls in and Coop, Ashley, Dennis and their pets get lost at sea! *'ending*' (A search and rescue team had found the kids and the pets before they went over the falls) Lier! Lier! your Kat's on fire~ Coop and Kat were fighting and then Kat then gets an injury or did he? Kat has everyone fooled that his leg is injured and everyone helps out Kat. When Coop notices that he had be walking around he then tries to figure out a plan to get everyone to see Kat is not really hurt. *'ending*' (Burt and Millie see Kat dancing around after hurting Coop and they believe Kat leg has healed while Coop is really injured and now has a cast on his arm) Episode 24 ''' '''The Invisible Kitty~ Kat has made himself invisible knowing it is easier to get the fishy frisky bits. Millie hasn't notice Kat is gone and Kat believes nobody doesn't care anymore that he is gone. *'ending*' (Coop convinces Kat that they do care about him) Fortune Cookie~ Coop had gotton a fortune cookie saying "your enemy will defeat you!" Coop then becomes nervous afriad that Kat will distroy him. He then sets up alot of traps in his room and is too afriad to go outside and play with his friends even Kat is getting bored without Coop around. Now the whole town must try and get Coop to come out, because they realize without Coop around Kat is making their lives bad. *'ending*' (When Coop hears his friends in trouble he is forced to save them and is no longer afriad) Episode 25 ''' '''Inside the Coop~ Kat had programed his collar to make him smaller. He then plans to go inside Coop to plant a bomb inside him. When Kat goes inside Coop he gets stuck inside him and now he must abort his mission and try to get outside Coop before he get digested. Tennis for Dennis~ Dennis is tired of Coop and Ashley always beating him in every sport. He then realizes he is better then them in Tennis and now Dennis has a choice to make go to the tennis tour or stay with his friends. *'ending*' (Dennis choses to stay. Coop and Ashley let Dennis win a few games) Episode 26 ''' '''Homesick~ When Ashley's and Hailey's best friends, come to visit them they both become home sick. Coop and Dennis try to show Ashley that she shouldn't be home sick. Hailey confronts to Ashley that she misses their old town and want to move back. Ashley agrees but she still isn't sure moving back is right. She would miss all of her friends she made in Bootsville. Ashley and Hailey's dad agrees and could find a better job. Ashley is wanting to go home but she doesn't want to leave Bootsville or Coop. *'ending*' (Ashley's Faimly decideds to move back) Homesick part 2~A few days have past and Ashley and her family decided to leave Bootsville. Ashley is finding it hard to say goodbye to all of her friends especially to Coop, can Ashley finally admit her feelings toward Coop? Coop cannot let Ashley leave Bootsville so he has come up with a plan that involves everyone to keep Ashley and her family in Bootsville. but can Coop and Dennis stop kat from destroying their plans? *'ending*' (Kat realizes if he gets rid of the Chesnut faimly, he would be getting rid of Eleanor as well. He then teams up with Coop to make sure they stay. Charlie, and Hailey realize that Bootsville wants them to stay so they decide to stay in Bootsville. Everyone is very happy and in all the excitement Ashley kisses Coop) Category:Fan